Halloween Return of Evil 5th Draft
by OrophinHighElf
Summary: Just an updated copy of the the screenplay! few bits changed ready for filming!


Halloween

A Screenplay by Stefan Fox

Based on characters created by

John Carpenter & Debra Hill

_Following the events that unfolded in Haddonfield Illinois in 2002 the body of rampant mass murder Michael Myers was transported do the Department of Post Fatality Assessment at the City Memorial Hospital in Nottingham England. _

_The events that would unfold paved the way for a psychotic blood rampage that would change the meaning of Halloween in England forever... _

**Scene 1:**

**Subtitle One Year Later: **

Coroner walking down a corridor goes into a plain room where a body bag is laying on the tablet. He leans over and opens the body bag.

**Extreme Close up on case, which reads '#011324 Myers, M A'**

Coroner unzips the bag – takes out the hand of MM – Extreme close up on Thorn Cult mark on his wrist. The coroner turns to his clipboard and begins to make a note.

Turn to close up on MM face – one eye opens.

**Coroner – dies off screen**

MM gradually gets to his feet and begins to walk out of the room – worms eye view shot MM walking out of sight

– Cut to credit sequence –

**Scene 2: **

**[David Loomis (voice over)]** I used to love my father's stories about Halloween, the stories of goblins, ghouls, ghosts and witches. But I could see the monster that ate at his conscious [montage of MM] I could see it in his eyes burning like an eternal flame.

Evil on two legs, this blank, pale, emotionless face, and the blackest eyes, the devil's eyes, I'll never forget the night, when it came home. The night pure evil took my father's life.

[Image of End of Halloween VI]

From that day, I swore to myself I would destroy the very evil that plagues the streets. I swore I would never stop until its corrupt soul burnt in hell and its inhumane heart thrust into the eternal fires beneath. But I know deep down in the bottom of my heart that hell would not have him. That it was condemned to roam the earth for the rest of eternity.

**Cut To: **Hospital meeting room – Tim Loomis and 2 senior doctors are sat around a table. Loomis is standing.

[Doctor 1] David thanks for coming in at such short notice

[David] Is there any particular reason why you have dragged me all the way out here?

[Doctor 1] Due to the current set of events about Myers being brought here to the City for assessment, it is believed by the board of governors that your involvement in this case would be rather inappropriate.

[David] What do you mean inappropriate?

[Doctor 1] It is felt that your too involved, emotionally, with all that happened to the late Dr Sam Loomis.

[David] I don't believe this

[Doctor 1] I'm sorry Tim, but this is one that comes from the top!

[David] **No** I'm the one who's sorry, be this upon your own heads

David leaves the room and closes the door behind him. Doctor 1 turns to Doctor 2

**-End Scene- **

**Scene 3: **

**Cut To:**

David walking out into the corridor, he is approached by another doctor who has to catch up with him.

[Dr Laura Reynolds] Dr Loomis?

[David] Yes?

[Dr Laura Reynolds] I'm Dr Reynolds from Clinical Pathology, I have some information that I think you should be aware of in light of the Myers body being brought here.

[David] What do you mean? What sort of information?

[Dr Laura Reynolds] Not out in public

David follows her down the corridor and into an empty room

[Dr Laura Reynolds] For the record I didn't think it was right to withhold this information from you, I'm risking my job giving you this.

He hands him a file marked "#01334 Strode AD" and "02234 Strode RK"

[David] Strode? It can't be! Where did you find this?

[Dr Laura Reynolds] Three years ago a family moved over to the UK. A male by the name of John Strode, he moved over here with his two children then aged 19 and 13.

[David] Dear God!

[Dr Laura Reynolds] He's Laurie Strode's biological sibling, and his sibling (holds up a photo of a young MM)

This file was sealed by the High Court after his immigration.

Strode died less than a year ago, he was apparently involved in a car accident. The two girls were originally taken into care but then moved out together down south to the Winchester area. That's where there believed to be.

[David] Laura...this could cost you your job

[Dr Laura Reynolds] Look I read your father's report, I know what kind of monster he is

[David] Thanks...

David rushes out of the room and back to where Doctor 1 is

**-End Scene-**

**Scene 4: ****Cut to Room **

[David] Why didn't you tell me?

[Doctor 1] David tell you what?

[David] You know dam well what! **(Throws files down on the desk)**

[Doctor 1] Where did you get these?

[David] I do still have some friends here

David turns and exits the room and stands outside, he is joined by Dr 1

Both stand by the doorway. **(The files remain inside)** the door is shut by Doctor 1

[Doctor 1] This is unacceptable, you know I'm going to have to report you to the GMC. David I'm telling you this as a friend leave the past where it belongs; that's all I'm going to say.

[David] Fine...

The pair walks off and David turns in the opposite direction.

**End Scene- **

**Scene 5: **

**Cut To: **

Hospital Corridor David walks down the corridor wearing a white lab coat and a stethoscope around his neck. He carries several files under his arm his left hand is in his pocket.

**Full back shot** of David walking down the corridor. A police detective walks up to him with a notebook as he finishes talking to two plain clothed police officers.

[Detective] Doctor David Loomis? I'm DS Corrigan from Central CID

[David] Erm…yes, what's the problem? Why are there police officers outside my office?

[Detective] There was a break in last night; your office is in quite a state. It looks as if they got in through the window.

[David] Did they take anything?

[Detective] We don't know what they've take until you look through for items that are missing.

[David] But there's nothing in my office, well nothing that anyone would be able to get to.

[Detective] Well I just need to ask you a few questions

[David] Of course…

[Detective] How long have you worked for the Nottingham Mental Health Department?

[David] About, six months, I moved over here from the United States to take over my late Father's work

[Detective] You Father was Doctor Sam Loomis?

[David] Yes he was

[Detective] Were you directly involved with any of your father's work, patients for example?

[David] Not in a medical capacity no. As a clinical psychiatrist I was assigned to review some of his more developed patients.

[Detective] What about the Halloween murderer Michael Myers?

[David] I was towards the end of my time at medical school when I first came across Myers. For about seven years or so I studied him and attempted to develop some reason behind his evil.

[Detective] Thank you Doctor Loomis I've got no further questions

David nods and walks past the detective and into his office. Focus on files littered on the floor. Extreme close up shot of Sam Loomis photograph lying on the floor. David picks it up and stands it upright. Tim walks through his office to his desk. Looks over his desk and the files that are littered over it, he places the photograph on the desk.

[David] Shit!

David walks to the window and looks out his hand on his head contemplating his next move.

He walks out of the room and back up the corridor to where Doctor 1 was. He opens the door and notices the two files are on the floor with their contents removed.

David walks out of the building and gets into his car, he leaves the car park taking out his mobile phone.

**-End Scene- **

**Scene 6: **

**Cut to:** David in his car

David opens his cell phone and dials a speed dial number. He holds the phone to his ear with one hand on the wheel.

[David] This is David Loomis with the Nottingham Mental Health Department; put me through to the District Coroner's office.

**Brief five second pause before answer is received.**

[Graham] Tim, this is not a good time

**David cuts in**

[David] I need to know what happened to the body after it was bought up from Gatwick

[Graham] It's down in the morgue where all the bodies are kept, why what's the problem?

[David] Notify the gate, I'll be outside in five minutes

[Graham] Why?

[David] I need to check that body

[Graham] Your wasting your time accept it Michael Myers is dead, he hasn't moved in a year, he's as stone cold as my marriage is, David leave the past where it belongs

[David] Listen to me Graham. Do you know what day it is? Do you know the date...Hartshore! I have to be sure; I have to be sure it's dead.

[Graham] What the hell are you on about?

[David] Evil Graham, Evil on two legs

[Graham] Yes, yes I read your father's report I'm telling you Tim you're wasting your time, it's been over a year since…

[David] (Cuts in) Let me be the judge of that

David hangs up his cell phone and places another hand on the wheel. He pulls into a driveway the entrance to the coroner's hospital.

**-End Scene-**

**Scene 7: **

**Cut to: Street **

Establishing shot deserted street

Subtitle: Winchester

October 28th 2003

Cut into Strode house. Late evening Amy comes into lounge. Rachael and Dan are lying on the sofa watching TV.

[Amy] What's the big deal? It's only ten thirty, besides I've only been to Matt's

[Rachel] The point is you know I don't like you walking around at this time, especially this close to well…I just want you to be safe

[Amy] look I'm not a child anymore, you can't stop me from doing what I want to do!

[Dan] Yea c'mon Rachel, I mean it's only Matt.

[Rachel] Shut it! (smacks his chest)

[Amy] Exactly, listen to Danny boy a little more Rachel and you would a lot more tolerable.

Amy turns and walks out the room and up the stairs. Rachel turns to Dan, hands on hips not looking too pleased.

[Rachel] Thank you Daniel

Dan smirks and continues to watch TV

[Rachel] Thanks to you I no longer have any influence over my little sister. All I want is for her to be safe.

Rachel sits back on the sofa and puts her head on Dan's chest. Dan puts his arm around her and takes a drink from his glass. The pair continues to watch TV.

[Dan] Of course she's safe, why do you think we brought her all the way out here to live with us. Trust me there's nothing to worry about.

[Rachel] I guess, it's just ever since daddy died I've just wanted to look out for her and make sure she as somebody to be there for her.

[Dan] I know but you really have nothing to worry about.

[Rachel] There has been something I've been keeping to myself for a long time, something that Amy doesn't know, something that only daddy and me knew.

[Dan] What is it? Rachel what's the matter?

[Rachel] My uncle killed my aunty Laurie

[Dan] How did he do that?

[Rachel] With a really big sharp kitchen knife

Dan hugs her and looks at her

[Rachel] You ever read about the little boy who killed his sister on Halloween 1968?

[Dan] Yea Michael Myers, who hasn't heard of him

(Silence)

Dan moves back and looks into Rachel's eyes putting 2 and 2 together

[Dan] Fuck...

**-End Scene-**

**Scene 8:**

**Cut to:** David pulling up outside hospital building. He is met by Dr Hartshore

[Graham] Is there any reason why you intruding in my hospital?

[David] Take me to where they took it, Graham please...

[Graham] Alright, if you insist, but I know you're wasting your time!

Graham and David walk inside the building

Cut to: Graham opening an locked door. He ushers Loomis through.

[Graham] Why do you need to do this?

[David] I need to make sure it's dead; I don't want anyone to have to live through another night like that, not again.

The pair walks down a set of stairs and stop at two double doors which read 'Morgue'

Graham opens the door and walks into the room, and opens a door for Loomis.

Loomis opens his diary and looks at the number he was given by the Coroner.

'#011324 Myers, M A'

He walks down the row of cases and stops outside the door number given on his sheet of paper.

[David] Open it up!

Graham opens up the room and the three walks in.

[Graham] See David I told you, it's dead and buried let it stay that way.

Loomis begins to unzip the body bag and finally after a brief pause pulls it away.

The three look down onto the tablet David staggers backwards and turns his head in his hands. **The coroner is lying in the body bag**

[David] It's gone from here the evil has gone!

David turns and runs out of the morgue

[Graham] Loomis!

David pays him no attention and runs down the corridor

[Graham] Loomis!

David runs out to his car and opens the door before he is stopped by Graham

[Graham] David where are you going?

[David] Winchester!, I need to stop him Graham, I need to kill it for good.

[Graham] Dave Winchester is over two hundred miles away; I mean for god's sake the man is an invalid, do you know what that amount of electricity does to your insides?

[David] You're talking about him as if he were some kind of human being

David turns and gets into his car

[David] That part of him died years ago

David starts his engine and drives down the driveway

[Graham] Shit!

Graham turns and runs back inside into the reception area

[Graham] Claire get me the Winchester Police on line four

[Claire] Yes Doctor Hartshore

Graham runs into his office and picks up the receiver

[Police Operator] Winchester Police what is your emergency?

[Graham] Err yes this is Doctor Graham Hartshore at the Nottingham Coroner's office Michael Myers has escaped from the District Coroner's Complex, he's heading for Winchester

[Police Operator] Michael Myers, yea ok thanks for the warning, I'll make sure the troopers look out for a guy in a hockey mask too. (Laughs) Michael Myers yea right, how would you like me to trick or treat your ass to a detention cell?

[Graham] You have to believe me officer, Michael Myers in on his way to Winchester; if you're not ready for him it's your funeral.

Graham puts the receiver down and holds his head in his hands.

[Graham] God dammit!

**-End Scene-**

**Scene 9:**

**Cut To:**

David getting directions from a local man to the old house

[Uncredited Man] There it is over there (points) no kid dare go up there, they say its haunted!

[David] They may be right

David stands beneath a street light opposite the old Strode house black shades hiding his eyes. He walks across the street and stands staring at the house. He stands looking at the house.

[David] I know you're here Michael, I know you've come. I'll be waiting for you Michael, I'll always be waiting.

David backs away still staring at the house, he turns and walks across the street to his car

MM appears and watches David cross the street

**-End Scene-**

**Scene 10: **

**Establishing shot of Winchester.** Subtitle: Winchester

October 31st Halloween

Morning, Strode house Amy enters the room and throws her bag on the floor and sits at the table.

[Amy] I really don't want to go to school, it sucks so much ass

[Rachel] I don't care what you say, you're going

Dan enters the room and grabs a slice of toast off Amy's plate

[Dan] Right I'm off, remember I'll be back late tonight so don't wait up for me

[Rachel] Remember you come back drunk you're outside, you'll be on the lawn again

[Dan] {Smirks}

Dan grabs his bag and exits the house. Rachel grabs her car keys and stands up.

[Rachel] Come on then kiddo let's get you to school

Amy stands up and the pair walks out to Rachael's car.

The car pulls out the driveway and out into the street.

Focus on the Shape standing opposite the house, he enters a car a dead body by the side he follows the two girls onto the road.

**-End Scene-**

**Scene 11: **

**Cut To:**

David in a meeting room with two other medical staff, sitting round a table with files on the table and cups of something

[Doctor 1] Why was nothing said Tim, you knew that this kind of thing has happened in the past.

[David] I told everybody, nobody would listen. They all presumed that it was dead.

[Doctor 1] Even so Dave, you should still have said something, gotten the body moved down to a secure medical facility where this couldn't have happened!

[David] I can clearly see I'm wasting my time here, if you need me you can reach me through the Winchester police department.

David exits the room and is followed by Doctor 1

Outside, David gets into his car but is stopped briefly by Doctor 1

[Doctor 1] Tim it's not our fault, we had no idea

[David] Then you should have paid more attention me then!

[Doctor 1] Dave for God's sake Winchester over 150 miles away and the man can't even drive a car

[David] He's done rather well in the past!

David closes the door and reverses out and drives away. Doctor 1 returns inside.

**-End Scene-**

**Scene 12:**

**Cut to:**

School Library Amy is sat next to the window. She is looking down at her book

Amy looks up and out the window the Shape is stood across the road standing watching her standing behind the car he stole.

Amy looks back down at her book a little freaked out.

Amy looks back up (Camera focuses on the Shape). He is still stood watching her.

Amy jumps up and grabs her books. The camera tracks her to the courtyard. Matt is leaning against a wall. He walks up to her and kisses her. She moves her head away.

[Matt] Don't look to pleased to see me

[Amy] I'm sorry, it's just I've had a bit of a freaky afternoon.

[Matt] (Laughs) After and afternoon with the battleaxe I'm not surprised, I'd be freaked out

[Amy] No, I mean there was this really creepy guy at the window

[Matt] (Laughs) Probably Mr Huddlesworth

[Amy] (Punches his arm) Will you take me seriously?

[Matt] (Laughs) Ok…Ok, it's nothing, probably some prick trick or treating

The pair walks out of the school and begin to walk down the street.

The Shape gets back into his car and begins to follow them. Camera at associated point of view shot. Emphasis on the Shape's heavy breathing. As he draws level with them he speeds up and drives away.

**-End Scene-**

**Scene 13**

**Cut to: **

David driving into Winchester. Late afternoon October 31st

He stops outside the police station and gets out his car and proceeds to walk into the reception area.

[David] I'm looking for Detective Inspector Meakin, where is he?

[Steve] He's in a meeting, can I take a message?

[David] No I need to see him now! [Emphasis]

[Steve] Take a seat and I'll see what I can do, what's your name Sir?

[David] I'm Doctor David Loomis

[Steve] One moment

Steve holds the phone up to his mouth and speaks quietly into the receiver.

David stands and looks around the station

[Steve] Guv this is…

DI Meakin cuts him short

[Meakin] David Loomis? Nottingham Mental Health Department what can I do for you doctor? (Holds out his hand)

[David] Michael Myers, has escaped from custody, he's here in Winchester

[Meakin] Michael Myers is dead and buried why the hell would he be here?

**David takes him to one side**

[David] The body was transferred over for analysis at the pathology unit in Nottingham.

[Meakin] What?

[David] He's here Sheriff, I know it three years ago he killed Laurie Strode, her biological brother, Michael's brother Inspector moved here with his two children!

[Meakin] You mean Amy and Rachel Strode but there just kids

[David] The fact is Inspector that Michael Myers is here, in this town I'm telling you he's here to kill those young girls and anybody who gets in his way.

[Meakin] Steve, call up Central check this out

[Steve] Sure thing Guv

[Meakin] {Looks over his shoulder} Rob call up the County Police department at Junction 4 tell them to get some people down here.

[Rob] Yes Sir

[Meakin] {Looks back at Loomis} Now if what you're telling me's true

[David] It's true Inspector you've got to believe me

[Meakin] Ok Ok it's true, what can I do to prevent this town from having to go through the same shit as Haddonfield.

[Rob] (Interrupting) No contact with County Police Guv, operator says there is some trouble with the line

[Meakin] I'm gonna send someone up there, the phones are never out of service in a County Police Station.

[David] First, we need to make sure these girls are kept safe tonight, somewhere it won't find them, get them hidden and behind locked doors.

[Meakin] Rob, where's DS Shaw?

[Rob] He's in CAD

**Nick appears and walks up the corridor and joins the group in the reception area**

[Meakin] Nick, I need you to drive up to the County Police Station, I need some help down here

[Nick] We got all the men we need to deal with another lynch mob incident, if that's what you mean.

[Meakin] Trust me, we need all the help we can get tonight just go, call in when your there

[Nick] Sure thing Andy, you got it, you wanna tell me what's going on?

[David] Michael Myers is here in Winchester,

[Nick] The Halloween guy right? Yea whatever! (laughs)

[Meakin] Just go, call in when your there

[Nick] (Laughs) Sure think boss

**Nick grabs his coat and walks out of the Police Station.**

**Meakin turns back to Tim**

[Meakin] Look, we need to find this sick bastard soon

[David] We need to find those girls, get the somewhere safe, and as quickly as we can!

[Meakin] All, right, let's go

**Meakin grabs his jacket and runs with Tim outside turning to Rob, before he leaves the room his jacket slung over his shoulder**

[Meakin] Rob, I want you to try calling the Avon County Police, get them to send some men over, tell them what's going on.

[Rob] Sure thing Andy

**Meakin runs out to his car where Tim is waiting the pair get in and pull away**

**-End Scene**

**Scene 14: **

**Cut to:**

Matt leaving Amy, Amy crosses the street. She walks across to two girls and they begin to walk down the street.

[Harriet] So…how's lover boy?

[Amy] Shut up

[Harriet Laughs]

[Alex] So you all ready for tonight?

[Amy] I've got some stuff to pick up for the trick or treater's first

[Harriet] (Laughs) Treats for Matt?

[Alex Giggles]

Frontal camera shot of the Shape walking behind them slowly

[Amy] Funny!

Associated point of view shot of the Shape following them stalking them slowly.

Cut back to a frontal shot of the Shape moving behind the hedgerow.

A figure walks towards the girl's…Paul is Alex's boyfriend.

[Paul] Hey girls

[Alex] Hey sweetie

Alex kisses him and they begin to walk down the road towards a junction. The group crosses the road Alex, Harriet and Paul turn and walks to the left down the road leaving Amy walking straight ahead.

[Alex] See ya tonight babe!

[Harriet] Be at mine for eight! Remember!

[Amy] Yea I know, Bye!

Amy walks down the road. The Shape reappears and stands on the junction. He stands and turns his head to the left. The camera focuses on Harriet, Alex and Paul. He turns his head back to the front and the camera focuses on Amy.

Associated point of view shot of the Shape crossing the road and choosing to follow Amy

The Halloween theme begins to play in the background.

**-End Scene-**

**Scene 15:**

**Cut to** County Police Station

Nick gets out of the car

He walks up to the main door and opens it

Total blackness fills the room and the sound of telephone left off the hook can be heard.

He walks in flashing his maglite littering the floor are files and paper and the bodies of slaughtered and maimed police officers. He walks in slightly and looks into one of the rooms. He gags slightly and returns to his car.

He picks up the radio and speaks into it

[Nick] S.D 9132 to control

[CAD operator] Go ahead Nick

[Nick] The County Police Station is a fucking massacre; there are bodies and shit all over the floor.

[CAD operator] Nick get to the station as fast as you can, the Sailsbury Police have dispatched some men and Winsford have got theirs en route now.

[Nick] I'm on my way

[CAD operator] 10/4 over and out

Nick rushes out of the bloodied police station and jumps back into his car turning on the engine he reverses out of the car park and onto the road.

**-End Scene-**

**Scene 16:**

**Cut to: **Old Strode house – later evening

Loomis and DI Meakin walking through the gate of the old house, Meakin has a torch.

[Meakin] John Strode was only 35 when he was killed in a car accident. I was there at the inquest; I thought all this Michael Myers crap had been laid to rest when Judge Sedley order the file be sealed.

[David] I think he's been here

[Meakin] What makes you say that?

[David] (points) **a body lying on the floor **

The grounds stained with blood, it's as if it were his own house.

**Meakin walks forward and places his hand on the side of the neck to check for a pulse**

**He takes out his mobile phone and holds it to his ear. **

[Meakin] This is DI Meakin I have a fatality at the old Strode residence 144 Turner Lane, get me an ambulance and uniform out here right away.

**He stands and walks to Loomis who is looking around**

[Meakin] I've got to head back to the station

[David] I have a feeling he will come back, he's been here once tonight I think he will again. I'm going to wait.

[Meakin] Are you sure?

[David] Yes

[Meakin] I'll be back in one hour!

**Meakin walks back to the car and Loomis turns to see it move off **

**-End Scene-**

**Scene 17:**

**Cut To: **Harriet & Alex walking down the street – **General conversation **

One holding a pumpkin 

[Harriet] So what have you got Paul for tonight? (laughs)

[Alex] (smiling) I've gone for a little red number, tight and short in all the right places!

[Harriet] I've still got no date for tonight

[Alex] That's because all you do is sit at home all night, you never come out!

**Camera turns to the hedgerow where the Shape appears – Camera on Harriet who stops. **

[Alex] What's up?

[Harriet] There was someone stood right there! Watching me!

[Alex] Where?

[Harriet] There (points) it looked like Ben Tramer, the kid from the year below

[Alex] Subtle isn't he!

**Alex walks up to the hedge and smacks the side of it **

[Alex] Hey Creep!

[Alex] Harriet your right, it is Ben Tramer, he wants to take you out tonight!

**Harriet walks up behind her and focuses on the fact that nobody is there**

[Harriet] He was standing right there!

[Alex] Poor Harriet, you've scared another one away (laughs)

**Alex laughs and continues to walk**

**-End Scene-**

**Scene 18:**

**Cut To: **David walking down the street looking around having left the old Strode house.

**Car headlights appear behind him, the car draws level and David looks inside seeing the Shape, who turns his head to look at him. **

[David] Michael! (shouting)

**The car speeds off and David briefly gives chase on foot but has to stop. He runs back down the road and intercepts Meakin. **

[Meakin] What is it?

[David] I've seen him, he's here!

[Meakin] We've found the girls! Come on!

**Loomis jumps in the car and drives off.**

**-End Scene-**

**Scene 19:**

**Cut To: ** Strode House Later Evening

Rachel and Dan are preparing to go out to a student party

[Rachel] You sure your going be alright on your own?

[Amy] I'll be fine, just go out and have a good time

Rachel smiles and turns to Dan and pulls him over

[Rachel] (Smiles) How do we look?

[Amy] You look fine, now just get lost and have a good time

Rachel and Dan leave the house, Front Shot of house and Amy standing in doorway

Focus on the Shape's stolen car parked opposite.

(Halloween theme plays briefly and softly)

Amy walks into the lounge and picks up the phone; she dials in a number and holds the receiver to her ear.

[Amy] Hey it's me, well there gone for the night, you coming over, then we can walk to Harriet's (Smiles)

[Matt O.V] Sure, want me to come over now?

[Amy] Yea sure, I'll see you in a few minutes then, cyas!

[Matt O.V] Bye

Amy puts the phone back down and runs upstairs

Associated point of view shot as MM lurks in the house

He comes out of his lurking position and walks slowly into the kitchen, we hear Amy upstairs, MM opens a kitchen draw and his hand moves out and takes a large butcher knife.

The associated point of view shot follows him walking towards the stairs before a knock at the door interrupts him. Amy comes back downstairs to open the door.

MM stands back and hides in the shadows.

Amy opens the door and leans against the frame.

[Meakin] Amy, are you ok? Thank God your safe [looks inside the house from the doorway]

Where's Rachel?

[Amy] Rachel and Dan, they've gone to some student party, Mr Meakin what's going on?

[Meakin] No time to explain now [Turns to two police officers standing back behind him on the path]

[Meakin] Take her back to the station get her safe

[Nick] Sure thing Guv

[Meakin] Go with them, we need to get you safe

[Amy] Wanna tell me what's going on first?

[Meakin] No time sweetheart just go with them

[Amy] But I've got someone coming over

[Meakin] I don't care just go…now!

[Amy] Ok Ok whatever you say

The three walk back down the path to a plain coloured police car the two police officers flank Amy as they open the side car door for her.

[Meakin]

Do you think he's around?

[David] I…I don't know, it's possible I mean he knows where they are why does he need to hide anymore?

[Meakin] I think your way off on this one

[David] Inspector, I watched him for years sitting in a room, looking at a wall, seeing past the wall. Inhumanly patient! I spent three years trying to reach him just as my father had done, and another four trying to keep him locked up as I knew what drove that young man to what her did, was purely and simply…evil.

[Meakin] I don't know

[David] Death has come to your little town Sheriff, you can either ignore it or you can help me stop it

[Meakin] How do you stop him?

[David] I don't know maybe nobody knows how to stop him

Meakin turns to Steve

[Meakin]

Steve, stay here, I wanna know if anyone comes to the house, if they do, I want them down the station.

[Steve] Sure thing Guv

**Meakin looks around inside the house before he closes the door the pair walks back down the path and to the Sheriff's car. The pair gets in and pulls away from the house**

**-End Scene-**

**Scene 20: **

**Cut to:** Harriet's House, late evening

Harriet is sat in front of the TV waiting for Amy

[Harriet] Where the hell is she?

She jumps up and looks out the window

[The Phone Rings]

Harriet lies on the sofa and lifts up the receiver.

[Harriet] Hello

[Alex] Hey chick, why are you still at home?

[Harriet] I'm still waiting for Amy, I told her to be here at eight.

[Alex] Well Paul and me are on our way to Billy's we'll see you there

[Harriet] Yea yea ok, I'll see you there

[Alex] See ya

[Harriet] Bye

**Harriet places back the receiver and lies on the sofa. Worms eye view of the Shape walking past the window.**

**-End Scene-**

**Scene 21: **

**Cut to:** Matt arriving at the Strode House

He walks up the path and knocks on the door

[Matt] Amy, open up its cold out here

[Matt] Amy quite fooling around and open the door!

Matt pushes the door ajar and walks in to the dark hallway

[Matt] Amy? Rachel...Dan? (Dead Police Officer in the Background)

Matt looks around and flicks on a light

[Matt] What the fuck?

**Matt looks around some more before he walks up the stairs**

**Associated point of view shot of MM lurking beneath the stairs as he watches Matt **

**He begins to walk slowly stalking Matt silently.**

Cut to: Matt upstairs looking around

[Matt] Amy?

MM appears from the shadows Matt turns around and faces MM

[Matt] Nice fucking try Dan, but you didn't scare me

MM stands looking at Matt tilting his head from side to side

Matt walks forward

[Matt] What you not here me? I said you didn't scare me; you can take off the pussy looking mask now

**Matt reaches to remove the mask. MM grabs his wrist and twists it. Matt wreathes in pain as MM raises the knife and lines it up to Matt's throat**

**Extreme close up of Matt's face as MM rams the knife into his throat.**

**Matt's lifeless corpse falls to the floor **

**MM begins to walk away towards the stairs**

**-End Scene-**

**Scene 22: **

**Cut to:** Loomis and Meakin in patrol car

[Meakin] What do we do now?

[David] We need to find that other girl, whilst she is still out there…she's in mortal danger

[Meakin] That's no fucking good to me; I need to know where he would go

David looks out of the window

[Meakin] Loomis!

The radio crackles in Meakin's patrol car

[Nick O.V] 9132 calling Sheriff Meakin

Meakin picks up the radio

[Meakin] Who's this?

[Nick O.V] It's Nick

[Meakin] Say again?

[Nick O.V] It's Nick

[Meakin] Where are you?

[Nick O.V] I'm by the bakery heading West on the Scottsville road

[Meakin] Get the hell back into town, head up George Street and I'll meet you by the bypass

[Nick O.V] 9132 10/4 over and out

Meakin places the radio back down and looks at Tim

[Meakin] We need to find Rachel, and soon

[David] We need to know where she is first

[Meakin] I'll call through to the station, get them to give us a location

[David] There's no time for that, where do they go?

[Meakin] Who?

[David] The college students, where do they go…to drink and get high?

[Meakin] Erm…The old farm the old Hewitt place off the Plains Road

[David] We need to get there…Now! If Michael Myers is going to be anywhere it's going to be closer to that girl than you think.

Outside pan shot of the car turning at a high speed in the road and speeding off in the opposite direction.

Meakin picks up his radio again as he drives

[Meakin] This is Meakin calling all outbound units; backup needed at the old Hewitt farm

[Police Officer #2 V.O] 82213 en route to Birchen Farm 10/4

[Police Officer #3 V.O] 82254 en route ETA 5 minutes

[Nick V.O] 9132 en route, Andy, patrol found a body at the Strode house IC1 Male around 17, body's been taken to the District Coroner 10/4, as well as Steve

[Meakin] Is he ok?

[Nick V.O] Andy his neck was snapped clean in half

[Meakin] Oh God!

[David (looking out of the window)] It's begun

Meakin puts his radio back down and places his other hand on the steering wheel

[Meakin] I can't believe you let him out

[David] I didn't

[Meakin] Then how do you explain all of this?

[David (shouting)]

The staff were unprepared {throws a box of matches onto the dashboard} there was nothing I could do about it, they wanted to believe it was dead and buried.

[Meakin] You could have told them what he was

[David (shouting)] I told everybody, nobody would listen

Meakin pulls up down a track off the main road, lights can be seen ahead. He pulls up outside and old farm building. The area is deserted.

[Meakin] Shit!

[David] No party?

[Meakin] There's nowhere else I can think of

[David] Who's the most popular student you can think of?

[Meakin] Erm…Billy Marcher he lives with his folks out in a big house about 5 miles away

[David] You need to get men there…Now!

Meakin grabs his radio and speaks into it

[Meakin] 813 to all out bound units, change route to 344 Turner Lane Marcher residence

[Police Officer #2 V.O] 10/4 copy that

[Nick V.O] 10/4 copy

Meakin turns the car around and heads back down the track

[Meakin] There's no fucking way of telling where this son of a bitch is

[David] He's more predictable then you think

[Meakin] What's that supposed to mean

[David] If you look at him and watch him then it becomes easier for you to track him, easier for you to realise what drives him.

[Meakin] What's that?

[David] Evil Inspector, pure evil

**-End Scene-**

**Scene 23:**

**Cut To:** Billy's house party

Teenagers are all over drinking and dancing.

Alex and Paul are making out in a corner

[Alex] Where are Harriet and Amy?

[Paul] I don't know, and to be honest (smiles) I don't care

Alex giggles and they begin making out again

Rachel and Dan are sat on the sofa drinking Rachel is facing Dan they are talking.

Billy runs into the room shouting

[Billy] Cops! Cops!

**The teenagers all begin to run and disperse as a few police officers enter the room**

**-End Scene-**

**Scene 24:**

**Cut To: **Outside shot – Loomis & Meakin

**The car turns down a battered track towards a big house headlights can be seen the sign of a police presence with officers outside. **

[Tim] I'm telling you Inspector, there was some kind of subconscious intelligence driving him, telling him to kill.

**Meakin pulls up and gets out of the car Nick walks up to him his shotgun slumped over his shoulder**

[Meakin] What's going on?

[Nick] We found the girl, she's fine

[Meakin] We need to get her back to the station, where is she?

[Nick] She's over there (Points)

Two officers bring her over

[Meakin] Take her to the station

[Nick] Sure thing boss

**Nick escorts Rachel to the car and opens the door for her.**

**He closes the door and gets in the driver's seat**

**Tim watches as Nick drives away with Rachel in the back of the car**

[David] We need to get these kids home and behind locked doors

[Meakin] I'm gonna contact the TV and radio station and get them to put out a special broadcast.

[David] No if you do that they'll see him on every street corner and in every back yard, just tell your men to keep their mouths shut and their eyes open.

[Meakin] Doc, I don't think he would come all the way out of town

[David] You don't think? You never saw the rage inside him, the force that was driving him, (**pause**) I'm telling you he'll be out here somewhere; make sure your ready for him.

**David begins to walk down the track and looks into the darkness **

[Meakin] Where the hell are you going?

David ignores him and continues to walk into the darkness

He stands looking down the track

[David] What are you going to do now Michael, we have them both, you can't win. Your game's over…Mine however is just beginning.

**David turns around and looks Meakin and walks back towards him**

[David] Back in Haddonfield Michael Myers broke out of custody and killed an entire body of police men along with a man named Dr Terrence Wynn

[Meakin] But Wynn's dead I read about it in the newspaper

[David] Can you be so sure about you read in the newspaper?

**Meakin turns to the police officers**

[Meakin] Come on get these kids out of here, let's move them out

**Police officers begin to round up the teenagers and begin to get them into cars, Meakin and Loomis stand as the last of the patrol cars pulls away.**

**David gets into the patrol car and leans his head back**

**Meakin gets in and starts the engine. The patrol car pulls away down the drive and back onto the main road**

**-End Scene-**

**Scene 25:**

**Cut to: **

Dan returning from the party drunk

**Camera follows him, tracking shot getting closer and closer**.

**Frontal shot** of the Shape in the background

Dan begins to sing in a drunken state lunging all over the path.

[Dan] (Singing)

[Noise in the Background]

Dan turns to look

[Dan]Hello?

Nothing responds and Dan turns walking on

[Noise is heard]

Dan stops and turns around

[Dan]

Look if I owe you money, I promise you will get it by the end of the week

Nothing responds

Dan turns around and walks some more, the Shape appears from the background following him.

**Another noise is heard from behind a garage, Dan turns behind a garage to pee, he is standing against the wall arm out as he turns around the Shape appears and pins him against the wall, lifting him off the floor Upper body shot of MM holding the knife aloft returning to Dan as he is stabbed – do not see stabbing, body falls to the floor – **

**-End Scene-**

**Scene 26: **

**Cut to:** Winchester Police Station

Nick brings Rachel into the police station Amy jumps up and hugs her

[Rachel] You want to tell me what's going on now?

[Nick] Michael Myers

[Rachel] Michael Myers?

[Nick] Some Doctor thinks that he's out here looking for you

[Rachel] But…he's dead I read it in the news, he can't be alive

[Amy] Who's Michael Myers?

[Nick] Beats the hell out of me, the DI just wants you here as a precaution

Rob enters the room and throws his jacket down on the chair

[Rob] Is this it; is this the fucking night shift?

[Nick] Everyone's out this is it, Me and you

[Rob] *shakes head* Unbelievable

An alarm begins to sound

[Amy] What's that?

[Rob] It's the front desk alarm, chill out I'll go see who it is

**Rob walks down the corridor to the front desk**

[Nick] Sure you two are Ok? You want a cup of coffee or anything like that?

**Both Amy and Rachel shake their heads**

**-End Scene-**

**Scene 27:**

**Cut to:**

**Rob approaching front desk MM is stood in the doorway a butcher knife in his hand**

[Rob] Hey dickhead trick or treat somewhere else. This is a fucking police station

MM just stands there looking at Rob tilting his head from side to side

[Rob] Hey asshole you hear me? This is a police station, take your ass somewhere else before it spends a night in a detention cell

**MM just stands there looking at Rob**

[Rob]

Fucking prick

**Nick joins him in the reception area**

[Rob]

This fucking prick wants to play trick or treat; you want to kick his ass?

[Nick (to MM)]

Hey get lost kid, trick or treat someplace else

[Rob]

What did I tell you, now respect for authority these days

[Nick] Just kick his ass

**Nick turns and begins to walk back down the corridor**

**Rob turns around MM is facing him face to face **

[Rob]

What the fuc…

**MM grabs Rob by the throat and raises him in the air. The pressure on Rob's neck causes him to spit blood before his neck snaps**

[Nick] Holy Shit!

**Nick takes his handgun from beneath his jacket and begins to back away down the corridor**

**Rachel jumps to her feet **

**Nick slams the door and continues to face the door**

[Rachel] What's going on?

[Nick] We've got company, stand back!

Amy runs to her and throws her arms around her waist

[Nick] Stand back girls

**MM punches his way into the room his arm coming through the reinforced wooden door**

[Nick] God dammit!

**Nick reaches for the headset attached to the CAD computer. **

**-End Scene-**

**Scene 27:**

**Cut to:**

**Inside the patrol car the radio begins to crackle.**

[Nick] SO 1244 Calling DI Meakin

[Meakin] What is it?

[Nick] We've got a problem, Myers is brandishing a knife in the station, we have two officers confirmed dead and…

**The radio line goes dead **

[Meakin] Shit!

**He speeds up**

[David] Its starting again

[Meakin] Well what do we do?

[David] I told you the police station was no safer than the streets.

**Out shot of the car travelling down a Winchester Street.**

**-End Scene-**

**Scene 28:**

**Cut to:**

Winchester Police Station

**MM breaks into the CAD room where the girls are hiding (Girls Scream) Nick gets hold of his revolver and unloads two shots into MM, he continues to lunch forward and stabs him in the leg. **

**He falls to one knee and turns to the girls. **

[Nick] Run Now!

**Nick kneels and shoots MM three more times he collapses down on the floor in the doorway. **

**MM slumps to the floor out of the camera's view Jim turns to the girls to comfort them**

[Nick] You need to get outta here, get as far away as possible, but whatever you do, don't go home! God it?

[Rachel (nods)] Yea we've got it

[Nick] Go on get out of here

**MM slumps up in the background as Nick watches the girls exit the station**

**-End Scene-**

**Scene 29:**

**Cut to:**

**Meakin and Loomis pulling up outside the police station **

[Meakin] Loomis!

**David runs towards the police station from his coat pocket he pulls a six shooter revolver **

**Cut to:**

Inside police station

**David runs in and stands looking around the empty room. He walks down the corridor and looks at the CAD door which has been broken through. He walks up to it and pushes it open with the barrel of his gun.**

**He walks into the room cautiously he looks down and kneels running his finger across the floor. On his finger is MM's blood. Tim rubs his fingers together and looks up. On the floor is Nick's mutilated body.**

[David] Good God!

**David looks around as he stands to leave the room through the door which Rachel and Amy exited. But a noise in the office room stops him. He turns and walks out into the corridor.**

[David] Michael?

**David walks out into the corridor. MM stands a few yards away in the doorway to the main entrance. He stands and stares at Tim**

[David] Leave them alone Michael, leave those poor girls alone

**MM tilts his head to one side then the other**

[David] If you want another victim take me, but please… leave this town in peace

**MM stands looking at him moving his head from one side to the other**

[David] Michael… God damn you!

**David holds out his arm and unloads six shots in the direction of MM**

**After his last shot he runs forward and round the corner of the corridor MM is gone. He turns and runs back outside to Meakin who is waiting by the car**

[Meakin] What the fuck…do you think you're doing? This is my town and my operation!

[David] I shot him! He's gone!

[Meakin] Where are the girls?

[David] I don't know, are they not out here?

[Meakin] God dammit! Son of a bitch!, Nick's car...it's gone

**Loomis runs off down the road in the direction of the street his revolver still out. **

[David] Michael!

**-End Scene-**

**Scene 30:**

**Cut to: Rachel and Amy running **

[Amy] (tears in eyes) Rachel, what's going on?

[Rachel] I...I don't know

[Amy] Let's go to Alex's we...we'll be safe there

**-End Scene-**

**Scene 31:**

**Cut to:**

**Alex and Paul walking home**

**They are holding hands, associated point of view shot of the Shape following them**

**They walk into the house and go into the living room and light some candles before sitting down and watching TV.**

[Alex] (Elbows Paul) GO get me a beer!

[Paul] Go get your own beer!

[Paul] **looks at her and stands up **

**Paul gets up and walks into the kitchen. Its dark. He goes to the fridge and opens the door before hearing a rattling noise coming from one of the cupboards. **

**He stands and faces the door **

[Paul] Oh very funny Matt, let me guess, you're in.....here *opens door*

**There is nothing in there. He turns to the other door **

[Paul] Ok Amy games up come on out!

**Opens the door and MM lunges out and pins him against the wall – lifts him up against the wall his feet dangling. Stabs – death occurs off screen. **

**Cut back to Alex on the sofa. The door opens and MM is standing there with a white sheet over his body. **

[Alex] ooooo Scary Paul, real scary. Did you get my beer?

**MM Stands looking **

[Alex] Where's my beer?

**MM Stands looking **

[Alex] Not going to answer me?....well screw you then!

**She turns to pick up her phone. MM comes forward and pushes her to the ground. Close up on arm as he stabs her 5 times. **

**-End Scene-**

**Scene 32:**

**Cut To: Street – Loomis walking down the street hands in pocket. He looks across the road and notices the missing CID cat.**

**He walks a little further and looks at the house opposite.**

Meakin drives up behind him

[David] I've found the car! He's here!, you drive round the back of the houses and I'll watch the front.

[Meakin] Doc its getting to the point where I'm going to stop taking orders from you!

**Meakin drives away **

**-End Scene-**

**Scene 33:**

**Cut to: Amy & Rachel running into Alex's house. They try the light switch but nothing happens.**

[Amy] Alex??...Paul??

**The pair walk in and begin to look around. Camera follows them up the stairs. They look in some of the rooms and finally come to the master bedroom. **

**Bodies lying on the bed blood all over the place. **

**Both retreat from the room into the hall way. **

**They run back downstairs towards the back door. The Shape emerges from the darkness. Both scream and run back and open the front door out onto the street. **

**The run across the road followed by MM. **

**Loomis hears the screams from down the street and moves off to investigate. **

**-End Scene- **

**Scene 34: **

**Cut to: **

**Amy and Rachel running into their house. The door is slammed shut behind them.**

[Rachel] Get upstairs now!

[Amy] Who the fuck is that?

[Rachel] Just get upstairs now!

**Both go upstairs and shut the door**

[Amy] (sobbing) Rachel who is that?

[Rachel] It's your Uncle

[Amy] It's the Halloween bogeyman isn't it

Rachel just looks at her tears in her eyes.

**The pair hear the sounds of Loomis coming towards the house, the pair run into the hallway and down towards the stairs. When they run past on of the doors MM's hand comes out and grabs Rachel by the hair. **

**He drags her into the room – she elbows him causing him to stumble but he pushes her to the floor and he stabs her 6 times (focus on arm) **

[Amy] Rachel!!!! (Cries)

**MM stands over Rachel's body and begins to walk towards Amy**

[Amy] Leave us alone (Cries)

**Amy screams and begins to back away, she turns and runs back into the room she was first in. She sits in the corner with her knees up to her chest. **

**MM appears and begins to walk closer. **

**Amy cries and looks up at him as he walks closer**

[Amy] Uncle Michael?

MM stops and looks down at her he begins to lower the knife in his hand.

[Amy] Please don't do this Uncle

**MM stands and looks down at her **

**David appears from the darkness clipping the doorway as he enters MM jumps up and begins to swing his knife at Amy**

**Amy Screams**

[David] Michael! Stop! Stop This!

**The Shape continues his assault **

[David] Michael!

**He raises his revolver and unloads a full metal jacket into the Shape, forcing him to stumble out to the window and fall through it to the floor below. **

**David breathes a sigh of relief and goes to the window and looks down at the Shape's lifeless body on the floor. **

**He turns and looks at Amy who is slumped by the doorway**.

[Amy] Was that the bogeyman?

[David] As a matter of fact, it was

**Amy stands up and runs to Rachel's body. She holds her in her arms **

[Amy] Rachel wake up, please Rachel you can't be dead

**Loomis returns to the room where the window is and where the shape fell. **

**View of the garden outside where the Shape fell, there is nobody there, he's gone. **

**Reaction shot – Loomis knowing that this would happen, just stands there looking**

Loomis rushes out past Amy who the camera focus on, she begins to sob

He rushes out of the room

He walks into the bedroom

[David] Michael!

He walks into the hallway

[David] Michael!

He finally walks into the front room and kneels in the centre of the room

[David] Michael!!

**Halloween theme begins to play and a montage of the various locations on the film begins with the focus on the Shape's breathing getting louder.. The final image is of the Strode house, the breathing is loudest the final shot is a close up of the house with heavy breathing loudly in the background. **

-End Scene to Credits-

Written by: Stefan Fox

Inspired my John Carpenter's Halloween (1978)

Based on Characters created by Stefan Fox, John Carpenter and Debra Hill

Page | 68


End file.
